


Reparation

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Background OT3 - Freeform, Emotional Healing, F/M, M/M, Multi, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fix-it fic for Nathan's cruelty in getting the Guard tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparation

“Got something I want to take care of today,” Nathan told Duke that morning while Audrey was in the shower. “Come with?”

“Yeah, okay,” Duke agreed readily, leaning over and stealing a kiss – because that was something he could do now, and he was never going to get tired of that.

Nathan smiled warmly and twined his fingers in Duke’s hair, shifting closer as he returned the kiss. They had to get up and get ready for the day soon enough, so he’d enjoy this while it lasted.

**

Duke didn’t ask where they were going, just swung himself into the passenger side of the Bronco and settled in for the ride. It was a little thing, but one of a hundred tiny ways Duke showed his trust, and Nathan had learned to appreciate each and every one.

He let Duke pick the music as they headed down to Portland, even when Duke flipped through the radio stations relentlessly in an effort to see what would annoy Nathan the most. He just smiled indulgently, amused when it made Duke complain that it was too hard to get under Nathan’s skin these days.

An interesting choice of words, given their destination.

Duke looked worried when they pulled up outside the dermatologist’s office. “Nathan? Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Nathan reassured him, taking Duke’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

Duke nodded, but he didn’t look any less anxious as they headed inside, and seemed less for every minute they spent in the waiting room. Nathan suspected it was a downright relief when Nathan’s name was called and they were led back to an exam room.

The doctor came in and introduced himself, and handshakes were exchanged. “So, Mr. Wuornos, I understand you’re here to get a tattoo removed.”

Duke’s stomach flipped. He knew every inch of skin on Nathan’s body, and there was only one tattoo.

Nathan nodded, rolling up his sleeve to display the Guard tattoo. An arrangement of lines and curves whose innocuous appearance belied its terrible significance. Duke’s death warrant, on his lover’s skin. “Want it gone,” Nathan said simply.

“That’ll be no trouble at all,” the doctor told him. “Won’t happened quickly, mind you, but we can get it done. Let me explain the process.”

**

Duke was silent as the grave all through the visit. By the time they headed out to the car afterwards Nathan was starting to be worried about the lack of reaction. Had he misjudged things?

His misgivings were put to rest when they got in the car – as soon as the doors closed, Duke took Nathan’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely, leaving him breathless. Nathan relaxed even as he returned the enthusiastic kiss, running his hands through Duke’s hair.

Duke broke the kiss for air, leaning his forehead against Nathan’s. “You don’t have to do this for me.”

“Remember what I said when you first saw it?” Nathan asked quietly.

Duke nodded. How could he forget? “That if a man with that tattoo was going to kill me, you needed to be on that list.”

Nathan brushed his thumb across Duke’s cheek. “I don’t want to be that man anymore. I don’t know if it even matters anymore but I’m not risking it. Want to make it impossible that I could ever do that to you.” 

Duke leaned in for a softer kiss. “You already have, Nate. You’d never hurt me. I trust with with my life, absolutely.”

Nathan was quiet for a moment, studying Duke’s face, his own creased with regret. “You already did, Duke. Not two minutes after I told you that, you handed me a gun, leaving yourself defenseless. I told you I wanted to be able to kill you and in response you literally put your life in my hands.”

“Made the right call, though, didn’t I?” Duke told him softly. “I knew you never would. I knew it then and I know it now.”

“Maybe you did. Doesn’t make it right, getting that tattoo. Telling you why, right to your face like that. It was cruel.”

“We did a lot of cruel things to each other over the years, Nate,” Duke said quietly. “What’s done is done. Not gonna let it ruin what we have now.”

“Just like that?” Nathan shook his head with a crooked little smile. “After I held a grudge for 25 years over the tacks? You’re making me look bad here, Crocker.”

“I always make you look bad,” Duke shot back, laughing. He reached out to rumple Nathan’s hair. “C’mon, let’s go home. Audrey’ll be waiting.”

Nathan smiled slow and warm, the way he always did when either Duke or Audrey mentioned home, and that was something else Duke would never get tired of. “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
